Glee in wonderland: Kurts turn
by gleekified01
Summary: The first in my "Glee in wonderland" series! All the characters of glee season 3 will go to wonderland. it's kurts turn first but is he there for a reason?
1. The blue streak

_The glee in wonderland series: kurt's turn_

_"What a wonderful day for a picnic!" Rachel screeched. Kurt was getting tired of her constant rants and decided to go to sleep, He was nearly asleep when he saw a rabbit with a white body and hair... Like a girls hair, with a blue streak in it. "that colour doesn't compliment her skin. I better go after her!" He thought._

_He was chasing it until it went into the woods and dissapeared into a rabbit hole. He was skinny enough, right? And he was wearing last weeks designer clothes. Yeah! ok, im going to find it! So he crawled into it until he couldn't see, it was then that he realized he was no longer on ground..._

_"WOAHHHH!" he cried, He saw that it was getting lighter and lighter and that he began to float! He saw a piano, a clock, a phone and a hat. "How peculiar" he said. He kept floating._

_On and on_

_And on_

_And on and on_

_He thought he would never stop! Well, i mean. he had to at some point right!_

_As he floated he thought about the story his mum read him when he was young, before she died. She had cancer, She never smoked. But she must have inhaled a lot, As she was diagnosed with it! Kurt never went near a cigarette, And he was going to keep it like that._

_**Hi guys :) i hope you emjoyed this chapter as i plan to write the next one either tonight or tomorrow! im excited as i'm doing a series of "glee in wonderland" All glee characters will go to wonderland but for different reasons. I hope you can read them all! :D xx much luv ~KaT**_


	2. lost

_Glee in wonderland:Kurt's turn_

_it was like he could've done this before, Like he HAD done this before..._

_He was thinking about how rachel would react, He decided not to think about that ;) He came to a bump! on a hard,cold marble chequered floor. He looked around, all he saw were millions of doors. What was he supposed to do? Then he saw the letter. His name on it, he picked it up and it read:_

_**Dear visitor, we are so happy to have you in wonderland please exit via the pinkapurp door. When you leave this room there shall be a doorman to greet you!His name is hatter, hes one of the best **__**knights **__**ever! enjoy your stay. ~ the white queen**_

_Kurt read the letter and was left wondering what the pinkapurp door and what hatter was the greatest ever- The writing was so small and smudged he could not read it!_

_But still, he looked around. And was about to give up when he noticed a key hole in the floor. "THE PINKAPURP DOOR!" he bellowed. He searched around and then he noticed the key and food and drink on a table that was not there before... He grabbed the key and unlocked the door. The he saw it was to small! So he looked at the food and saw it was a mushroom! It read on the lable: __**EAT ME. **__and the bottle read small sizer._

_He also noticed a drink that the label read: __**DRINK ME**__. And the bottle read bigsizer. So he ate the smallsizer and didn't feel anything. Then he noticed he was shrinking!_

_smaller and smaller_

_smaller and smaller_

_smaller and smaller!_

_His clothes doing the same! They no longer fit him! He noticed the box on the floor with his clothes in it but smaller! So he put those on. He grabbed the key and then slowly, he walked towards the door. Imagining what was on the other side was impossible..._

_He slowly put the key in, and turned it. Opening the door..._


	3. not like the story

Not like the story

_**Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far, it's been hard thinking up things. Buuut, i can get on with the main bits now! Enjoy the chapter and review,review,review! luv your wonderland godmother **____**KaT :)**_

_Kurt entered through the pinkapurp door, He was remembering the story his mom used to tell him. About the magical land of wonderland and how it was so beautiful, It's flowers and it's scenery. Unfortunately, this was nothing like this "What an uncolourful place." He said. "The flowers are dead and have no colour, The trees are also dead with no colour, And the doorman is no longer there."_

_Kurt was just walking through when a voice shouted "HALT!" kurt span around to see a muscular man staring at him. "OH! MASTER KURT? but you were banished! how did you get back!" kurt looked at him with confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" Kurt asked. "Well, you- oh. Forget i said anything." And he poofed away. "Curiouser and curiouser" Kurt thought._

_He was still walking through when he saw a giant house in the distance. He saw a man waving to him and gesturing him to come to him, So kurt ran over. "Excuse me! Excuse me! I'm ever so lost." The man looked at him and then said "Would you like to come in? I can help you" "Oh yes please!" Kurt answered. So they went inside..._

_The man handed kurt a cup of tea while kurt explained what happened. The man then spoke of something called the klaimap, Kurt asked what that was and the man explained "Well, You see wonderland has a prophecy. And that prophecy goes that he who should come looking for answers from the outside shall rise up against the hatred and hurt of wonderland. On the tenth day he shall claim the sword for his own and he shall lose or win the battle which his army and him have fought."_

_Kurt thought about that for a moment, then asked if it was him. The man did not know, Pushing his curls back, he asked if he had been here before. "No, i don't remember ever coming here." The man explained that he must go to a special tree to find out if he is the warrior. "It won't be easy, You will have a long way to go and you must assemble an army." "I would be honoured to be apart of your army" He said._

_"OK. You can help me. Where do we need to go?" We need to go to the white queen and request permission to have her knights and the vorpal sword."_

"Oh. ok, well we need to gather our army then don't we."

So they packed food, drink, a medical kit, clothes, weapons and magical food and drink.

They set out on foot, the man explaine it would be best to go and see mr dodo first.

_So they set out, together._

_**Guys, i liked writing this chapter! if you wish to know who the people were then here: tina is the white rabbit, Puck is the "muscular man" and the "curly haired man" is mr shue. Please review as i have not had any yet XD luv ~KaT.**_


	4. Dodo

_**Dodo's are extinct**_

_Kurt and mouse set out to find mr dodo. They got to a house made out of books and mouse explained that it was the library. They walked further and after a few hours they reached mr dodo's house!_

_Kurt ran up and banged on the door, A small man in a wheelchair opened it and asked of their presence. Kurt explained how he was brought here and mr dodo stared wide eyed and let them in._

_"Kurt, you realize that this is a big thing." Mr dodo asked. "Well, to be honest i don't understand anything anymore. This world is so strange and new that i can't decide whever i'm up or down!"_

_Mr dodo obviously didn't understand what he meant so he just said "Yes, well. Now we need to fulfill the prophecy to see __**IF**__ you are the chosen child." So he agreed to come with them on their way to fulfill it..._

_They set off with more supplies, Kurt was in front flinching at every sound. They all shared a few stories, mostly kurt. He told them of the outside world and how it had technology and its animals._

_He told them about his mom and how she died. They apologized and gave him hugs, He smiled at this._

_They were a few miles away from mr dodo's house now, They were walking along a windy path with flowers everywhere. That's when they saw a dog with a pencil rubber as a nose! It was rubbing out the path! They ran in front and kept following it so the dog wouldn't rub it out while they were there._

_They were far away from the dog now and had started walking. They came to a path with signs on it, One sign said: Mad Hatter the other said: Cheshire cat. He asked which one would be best, They told him cheshire cat because it knows a lot about the prophecy..._

_They arrived at the tree inscribed "Cheshires tree". Kurt said, "i don't think it's home". "Yes i am, are you blind? Kurt looked around, then he TURNED around and came face to face with a floating head!_

_"AHHHH!" kurt screamed. "Relax, it's just cheshire." Mouse said, Kurt asked why it was just a head? then mouse told him it's not. Just then cheshires whole body appeared. It was wearing a red T-shirt and skirt, With white trainers and a jacket that said cheeralots._

_She was a girl, and stared at them with a ' What are you staring at?' face. So kurt spoke up "Cheshire. What do you know about the prophecy?" So cheshire told them._

_"Well, I know what you must do. First you have to travel to The mad hatters place, Then you must find The march hare, The blue streak rabbit, The catterpillar, Tweedle dum and tweedle dee and then finally the white queen."_

_Kurt asked if she would help, she wanted something out of it and then said "I want... To be head cheeralot!_

_So they agreed and they went off to find the hatter using a map cheshire had given them._


End file.
